En cloque
by Tooran
Summary: Marine découvre les joies de la grossesse, sous le regard tendre, mais aussi perplexe et un peu anxieux d'Aiolia. Songfic.


**Bonjour bonjour :)**

**Me revoici avec une petite songfic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon bout de temps (c'est-à-dire depuis que mon père est retombé sur ses CDs de Renaud et les écoute en boucle toute la journée ^^). **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada. Quant à la chanson, il s'agit de « En cloque », de Renaud.**

**Bon, je n'ai pas voulu déranger Darkyukifr, ma correctrice préférée, pour ce petit texte, alors pardon d'avance pour les fautes (même si je n'en ai pas vues en me relisant, on ne sait jamais ^^).**

**Bref, bonne lecture :)**

Elle a mis sur l'mur

Au d'ssus du berceau

Une photo d'Arthur

Rimbaud

'Vec ses cheveux en brosse

Elle trouve qu'il est beau

Dans la chambre du gosse

Bravo.

Comme souvent depuis quelques temps, le fier chevalier du Lion se leva en se pinçant énergiquement la peau pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il n'avait toujours pas réalisé.

Le ventre de sa chère et tendre épouse (son épouse… ça aussi, il avait du mal à le réaliser) n'avait encore que très peu changé, et il aurait presque pu croire qu'on s'était moqué de lui, que le corps de Marine n'abritait pas ce petit être qui était son enfant et qu'il élèverait. Il aurait pu le croire, s'il n'y avait pas la porte. La porte. Cette porte, qui se dressait au fond du couloir, dans la partie habitable du temple du Lion. Cette porte, qui autrefois donnait sur un débarras mais qui à présent contenait la preuve qu'Aiolia ne rêvait pas. Cette porte derrière laquelle dormait un berceau qui accueillerait son fils ou sa fille.

Déjà les p'tits anges

Sur le papier peint

J'trouvais ça étrange

J'dis rien

Elles me font marrer

Ses idées loufoques

Depuis qu'elle est

En cloque.

Si Aiolia devait retenir quelque chose de ses longs mois de grossesse, c'était cette image : Marine, son masque impassible sur le visage (elle avait encore du mal à l'enlever, même avec son époux), le ventre légèrement arrondi, se tenant au milieu de la chambre, à comparer des pièces de tissu pour les rideaux, à feuilleter des magazines de meubles et à changer le berceau de place toutes les deux minutes. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que le chevalier de l'aigle se sentirait un jour une vocation de décoratrice, Aiolia lui aurait ri au nez. Et pourtant elle passait des heures dans cette pièce, à préparer l'endroit où dormirait son enfant, rajoutant sans cesse à la décoration des tas de trucs mignons et craquants qui tranchaient bizarrement avec l'austérité du reste du temple. Et son mari n'avait pas le droit à la parole en ce qui concernait ses idées dignes d'une Saori Kido en pleine crise d'inspiration (ça arrivait rarement, mais ça faisait peur). Et encore moins le droit de rire devant les horribles morceaux de tissus qu'elle essayait de faire passer pour de la broderie (quand on a été élevé comme un chevalier, difficile de briller par son talent pour la couture).

Elle s'réveille la nuit

Pour bouffer des fraises

Elle a des envies

Balaises

Moi, j'suis aux p'tits soins

J'me défonce en huit

Pour qu'elle manque de rien

Ma p'tite.

Quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, Aiolia était sur le qui-vive. Inquiet, anxieux, il guettait le moindre besoin de Marine. Quand elle se réveillait, au beau milieu de la nuit, il se réveillait avec elle. Quand elle avait des nausées, il courrait la rejoindre pour lui relever les cheveux. Dès qu'il la voyait avec un poids dans les bras, il se précipitait pour le lui prendre. Au moindre pli sur son visage magnifié par la grossesse, il accourrait. Ça agaçait plus qu'autre chose sa moitié, depuis toujours habituée à son autonomie. Mais il lui fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sa liberté, et son ventre continuait de grossir. Ça l'enrageait. Un rien l'enrageait, en fait. Et l'attristait, aussi. Et elle déchargeait parfois sa rage contre Aiolia, sous le regard impassible de son masque qui prenait lentement la poussière sur une étagère. Aiolia s'en était ouvert à Aldébaran, qui aurait pu ouvrir une colonie de vacances avec le nombre de bambins qui lui couraient déjà dans les jambes. La seule réaction du Taureau avait été d'éclater de rire et de lui assurer qu'il n'était pas au bout de ces peines, avant de courir rejoindre sa femme, Europe, qui réclamait son aide à grands cris pour calmer le petit monstre qui s'égosillait dans ses bras.

C'est comme si j'pissais

Dans un violoncelle

Comme si j'existais plus

Pour elle

Je me r'trouve planté

Tout seul dans mon froc

Depuis qu'elle est

En cloque.

Parfois Aiolia jalousait le bébé à naître. Quand il voyait marine, le visage apaisé, promener lentement la main sur son ventre en murmurant de douces paroles. Dans ces moments, elle semblait oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, seule importait la vie qui grandissait en elle. Dans son regard brillait un amour bien plus grand que celui qu'elle adressait à son époux. Un amour démesuré, celui d'une mère. Il la surprenait souvent ainsi, et elle avait l'air heureux. Et puis, elle remarquait sa présence et le charme se brisait.

Le soir elle tricote

En buvant d'la verveine

Moi j'démêle ses p'lotes

De laine

Elle use les miroirs

A s'regarder dedans

A s'trouver bizarre

Tout le temps.

Ces soirées passées près du feu étaient comme des parenthèses dans leur vie à présent rythmée par les sautes d'humeur et les poussées d'hormones de la future mère. Et ils les appréciaient d'autant qu'elles se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Elle maniait maladroitement les aiguilles et soupirait quand elle ratait une maille, ce qui arrivait souvent. Á côté d'elle, Aiolia devait prendre sur lui pour maîtriser son instinct de gros chat (pas si éloigné du lion, le chat) et ne pas se mettre à jouer avec la laine qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Parfois il se laissait aller, et Marine riait, et elle l'appelait « mon lion ». C'était égoïste, il le savait, mais il était heureux qu'elle lui parle et qu'elle rie comme elle le faisait avant. D'autant que ces instants ne duraient pas.

J'lui dis qu'elle est belle

Comme un fruit bien mûr

Elle croit qu'je m'fous d'elle

C'est sûr

Faut bien dire s'qu'y est

Moi aussi j'débloque

Depuis qu'elle est

En cloque.

Quand il se moquait gentiment d'elle ainsi, il se récoltait souvent un regard foudroyant qui n'avait rien à envier à son Lightning Plasma. Mais parfois, lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur, elle riait et lui répliquait que lui ressemblerait bientôt à un vieux légume tout desséché à force de se faire du mauvais sang.

Faut qu'j'retire mes grolles

Quand j'rentre dans la chambre

Du p'tit rossignol

Qu'elle couve

C'est qu'son p'tit bonhomme

Qu'arrive en décembre

Elle le protège comme

Une louve.

Elle ne supportait plus la moindre trace de saleté dans la chambre du petit. Aiolia se demandait parfois si elle n'avait pas une loupe vissée aux yeux, quand elle lui faisait tout un cirque parce qu'il avait « dégueulassé » le sol, là où lui ne voyait qu'une petite tâche sans importance. Et puis elle ressemblait plus que jamais à une lionne lorsque DeathMask passait par le temple, où lorsque quelqu'un laissait sous-entendre qu'il faudrait confier son fils (ils savaient que c'étaient un garçon à ce stade) à un chevalier s'il s'avérait qu'il avait les capacités pour en devenir un. Marine n'avait aucun doute sur ce point, mais elle avait d'ores et déjà décidé qu'elle s'occuperait elle-même de son apprentissage. Vu son humeur massacrante quand on abordait le sujet en sa présence, Shion lui-même avait décrété qu'il était plus sage d'en rediscuter lorsque le petit aurait l'âge de commencer l'entraînement, et que Marine serait redevenue plus raisonnable, et plus réceptive à la discussion.

Même le chat pépère

Elle en dit du mal

Sous prétexte qu'il perd

Ses poils

Elle veut plus l'voir traîner

Autour du paddock

Depuis qu'elle est

En cloque.

Léo, le vieux chat qui squattait le temple du Lion, n'avait pas tardé à s'intéresser à cette grosse bosse qui dépassait des draps lorsqu'il rejoignait son maître pour la nuit. Il commît l'erreur de sa vie en s'allongeant dessus et, avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivai, se vit expulsé du lit, de la chambre, et du temple du même coup (même enceinte jusqu'aux dents, un chevalier à quand même de la force) par un Aigle en furie. Même le regard de chat battu du Lion ne suffit pas à convaincre Marine de le laisser reposer les pattes sur le parvis du temple.

Quand j'promène mes mains

D'l'autre côté d'son dos

J'sens comme des coups d'poings,

Ça bouge

J'lui dis : « t'es un jardin,

Une fleur, un ruisseau »

Alors elle devient

Toute rouge.

De temps en temps, Marien autorisait Aiolia à poser les mains sur son ventre. Alors le Lion était émerveillé de sentir la vie sous ses doigts. C'était là qu'il réalisait que cette petite étincelle de vie qui se manifestait par des coups de pieds qui faisaient grimacer sa mère était son fils. Son garçon. Le sang de son sang. Alors il se sentait l'âme d'un poète et tentait de trouver les mots pour montrer à sa moitié tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et pour leur enfant.

Parfois c'qui m'désole,

C'qui m'fait du chagrin

Quand j'regarde son ventre

Et l'mien

C'est qu'même si j'devenais

Pédé comme un phoque

Moi j'srai jamais

En cloque.

**Voilàààà :)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**


End file.
